


Zanecentric au

by lucielleremiel



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: My First Fanfic, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucielleremiel/pseuds/lucielleremiel
Summary: Ok so this is an au where instead of zane being in the dungeon area, he's one of the competitor's. His identity is a secret. Will they find out? Who knows I'm making this up as I go.My first fanfic, be kind
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Zanecentric au

Zane didn't know when this all started. Was it when he defeated the overlord, or was it from the beginning when he first met the other ninja?

………..

At this point he couldn't exactly say. He knew that he was nervous, he could tell by his system check. But what else could he be? He had already accepted everything but this didn't make him feel any worse. The reason he was doing this in the first place, the reason he agreed to this was so he could protect, and help the other ninja and that was what he kept reminding himself.

………..

But in the end, all he felt like, was a traitor.

………..

**Author's Note:**

> just know that my upload schedule will be wack


End file.
